Perahu Kertas
by Zefanya
Summary: Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Morgiana untuk membuat perahu kertas dan membiarkannya berlayar di sepanjang sungai, berharap takdir akan mempertemukan mereka kembali. Semi AU.


**Discleamer: Magi © Ohtaka Shinobu**

**Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang, tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dari cerita ini.**

**Summary: Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Morgiana untuk membuat perahu kertas dan membiarkannya berlayar di sepanjang sungai, berharap takdir akan mempertemukan mereka kembali. Semi AU.**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

Matahari semakin merangkak turun, langit dipenuhi semburat merah pekat. Morgiana duduk di tepian sungai, setengah berlutut sementara di genggaman tangannya terdapat sebuah perahu kertas kecil. Tangannya mengarah pada sungai, perlahan meletakkan perahu kertas itu di permukaan air, membiarkan benda itu mengapung, kemudian berlayar mengikuti arus sungai.

Bersamaan dengan kepergian perahu kertas itu, pandangan Morgiana melemah.

"Apakah ini akan berhasil?"

.

.

Sudah hampir setahun sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Dan perasaan rindu sangat tebal dalam dirinya.

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya. Sungguh tak disangka bahwa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Kehangatan bibir pemuda itu yang sempat menyentuh bibirnya masih terus dikenang olehnya, seakan semuanya baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Pemuda itu bernama Hakuryuu Ren. Yang mulia pangeran dari kerajaan Kou. Pemuda yang memiliki bekas luka yang cukup besar di wajahnya. Pemuda pertama yang disukai oleh Morgiana dan juga menyukainya.

Sayang, mereka tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bersama. Dengan Hakuryuu yang teguh pada tekadnya untuk membasmi organisasi Al-Tharmen, sedang dirinya sendiri ingin pergi ke kampung halamannya, memastikan sendiri seperti apa tempatnya dilahirkan. Sudah sekitar lima bulan dia akhirnya menemukan tempatnya, dan sejak saat itu jugalah dia tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan sosok Hakuryuu.

Morgiana sendiri tak tahu di mana keberadaan lelaki itu, bagaimana kabarnya, apa yang tengah dia lakukan, mereka benar-benar terpisah. Dan tak ada penghubung di antara mereka.

Inilah yang akhirnya dilakukan Morgiana. Mencoba untuk mengontak Hakuryuu dengan cara yang sesungguhnya tidak bisa dipercaya; melepas perahu kertas di sungai, membiarkan arus sungai membawa benda kecil yang rapuh itu ke tempat di mana Hakuryuu berada. Beragam pesan tertulis dalam perahu kertas tersebut, mulai dari menanyakan kabar, tempat, dan juga kata-kata 'aku merindukanmu' yang ditulis dengan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya.

Tapi tak ada yang tahu apakah pesan itu benar-benar sampai atau tidak. Naif memang, namun hanya itulah yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia benar-benar kehabisan cara untuk pergi menemui pemuda itu.

.

.

Kali ini, di sore yang berbeda, Morgiana kembali ke sungai itu. Membawa sebuah kertas yang berisi pesan-pesan yang kali ini cukup panjang. Morgiana bersumpah, ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya dia membuat perahu kertas seperti ini. Niatnya ingin mengakhiri ke-naif-annya, namun sebagian hatinya terasa pilu. Setidaknya dia ingin mencoba berhenti berharap bahwa Hakuryuu akan kembali padanya.

"Dia mungkin tidak akan kembali." gumam Morgiana, entah pada siapa, "Aku terlalu naif, menganggap apa yang dulu dia katakan akan terwujud. Mungkin saja saat ini dia sudah tertarik pada wanita lain dan melupakanku." Senyum yang terkesan dipaksa mengembang di wajahnya yang manis, hanya sementara sebelum matanya terasa panas. Hatinya sesak, sungguh ia berharap bisa bertemu lagi.

Dia duduk di pinggiran sungai, merendam kakinya di air sungai yang mulai mendingin. Kertas itu ada di pangkuannya, bersama pena dan tinta, mulai basah karena tetesan air mata perlahan jatuh dari kedua iris merah gelapnya. Tangannya gemetar ketika memegang pena dan mulai menulis tiga kata tambahan di bawah semua pesan-pesan yang telah dia tulis sebelumnya.

'_Aku mencintaimu, Hakuryuu-san.'_

Kertas itu perlahan dia lipat hingga bentuknya berubah menjadi sebuah perahu kecil. Dia letakkan perahu kertas di permukaan. Arus sungai yang lumayan kencang membuat perahu kertas itu dalam sekejab sudah berlayar menjauhi dirinya. Langit sudah makin gelap. Morgiana duduk memeluk lututnya, wajahnya yang basah dia sembunyikan di antara kedua lengannya.

"Hakuryuu-san, kumohon… cepatlah kembali."

Rintihan itu seakan hilang di antara angin malam yang perlahan berhembus.

.

.

Dua bulan. Waktu sudah berjalan dengan cepat hingga tanpa diduga, sudah dua bulan Morgiana berhenti membuat perahu kertas. Berusaha melupakannya dengan menyibukkan diri, sayangnya terkadang dirinya terbawa hasrat untuk kembali ke sungai itu, menatap pantulan cahaya matahari sore di permukaan air sungai, dan mengingat masa-masa yang dilaluinya saat bersama dengan Hakuryuu.

Sungguh hatinya tidak pernah bisa berpaling dari pemuda itu.

Hari ini pun, di sore hari yang cerah, dia kembali ke sungai itu. Air yang begitu jernih itu seakan tak berubah. Morgiana berjongkok di tepian sungai, menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri. Kali ini berbeda, tak ada perahu kertas yang akan dilepasnya lagi di sungai ini.

Dia sudah menyerah. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghubungi pemuda itu.

Helaan nafas panjang meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, seraya dirinya memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon berdiameter kecil. Kakinya direndam di air sungai, seperti biasa. Selama beberapa saat, dia menikmati kegiatan mengamati air yang beriak akibat gerakan liar kaki-kakinya.

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan sekali, bermain dengan air sungai."

Morgiana terdiam sejenak. Apa dirinya tidak salah dengar? Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika otaknya berusaha mencerna siapa pemilik suara yang barusan berbicara itu. Kedua iris matanya membelalak ketika di benaknya melintas sebuah wajah yang dirindukannya. Segera, dia menoleh dengan cepat.

Tepat di belakangnya, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan pakaian khas-nya yang berwarna putih. Sebuah pedang digenggam di tangan kanannya. Bekas luka di wajah bagian kirinya seakan membawa Morgiana menghampiri memori masa lalu yang nyaris pudar.

"Hakuryuu-san…" kata-katanya seakan tercekat. Hakuryuu tersenyum lembut seraya mengangkat tangan kirinya, menunjukkan benda yang sejak tadi dipegangnya; beberapa lembar kertas yang punya banyak bekas lipatan.

"Terimakasih untuk pesan-pesan yang kau kirim lewat perahu kertas ini." katanya, senyum masih setia melekat pada wajahnya. "Aku senang mengetahui perasaanmu."

Morgiana beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri berhadapan dengan Hakuryuu, seakan masih tidak yakin. "Tidak mungkin… perahunya sampai? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah… takdir, mungkin?" Hakuryuu mendekati gadis Fanalis itu, tangan kanannya melempar senjatanya sembarang arah, kemudian menggenggam tangan Morgiana dengan lembut. Rona merah sedikit tercipta di wajah keduanya. "Aku kembali, seperti apa yang kukatakan dulu, Morgiana." Hakuryuu tampaknya sudah melepas embel-embel '-dono' yang dulu selalu melekat pada nama setiap orang yang disebutnya.

Perlahan, pemuda itu berlutut, membuatnya harus mendongak untuk menatap wajah memerah Morgianan. "Dan, seperti yang kukatakan dulu, aku akan membawamu bersamaku. Maukah kau menjadi permaisuri dari kerajaanku kelak, Morgiana?"

Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa senang Morgiana saat ini.

.

.

**The End**

**a/n:** huhuhu ini singkat apalagi alurnya kecepatan ;_; ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Magi, semoga bisa diterima dengan baik~ ayo ramaikan fandom ini dengan pair HakuMor xD

review?


End file.
